Switching Lives
by littleinfinity
Summary: "When Alec woke up, he felt extremely tired. His back didn't hurt like it usually did. He got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Turning on the light, he brought his head up to look in the mirror. What the hell? Magnus looking at him through the mirror." First fanfiction. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Hi hello! Ok so I've never written a fanfiction before so I hope it's up to standards! Let me know what you guys think please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately. Cassandra the life ruiner does.

(Magnus POV)

"ALEC! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Isabelle yelled in between the cries of the demon her whip was lashing.

"We're really sorry Izzy! Magnus here," Alec said as he shot Magnus a quick glare, "had to finish his getting ready-make up and all that."

"It's not like you had to stay with him, Alec. Honestly. We needed some extra help it would've been helpful if you showed up on time. One Raum demon is a lot for two people. But two Raum? We could've used your help." Jace snapped at Alec. "Not that it matters. We're finished anyways."

Alec hated that he had just upset both his best friend and adoptive brother. What if something bad had happened when he wasn't there to back Jace up? Without Alec, Jace doesn't even think about his actions before he does anything. What if something happened to Jace and Iz while Alec wasn't there? Just thinking of the possibilities gave him chills. An awkward silence lasted for about 15 seconds before somebody finally spoke.

"W-well…," Izzy stammered, cutting the silence, "what's done is done so why don't we just go back to the Institute? Have some dinner and cool off? Clary said she was going to make a bunch of food for when all four of us got back."

"That sounds like a GRAND idea, Isabelle. Let's go home and tell everyone how we managed just the two of us." Jace spat out in disgust, spinning on his heels and storming off in the other direction.

Well, that could have gone better.

"Try not to worry about him too much. He'll get over himself soon enough. Go back to Magnus's for now alright? I'll tell Clary you guys will come over for dinner another time. See you later?" Izzy could sometimes be a little loud, demanding, even a little bitchy. Ok, maybe a lot-a bitchy. But right now, he could tell she was trying to cheer him up and that made him feel a little better.

"Yeah, see you later, Iz. Thanks." And with that Alec strode off back to Magnus' apartment where they had just come from, Magnus trailing a few steps behind him.

Magnus and Alec walked in silence for 20 minutes back to the apartment. Magnus could tell Alec was mad. Alec had his fists shoved in his pockets and was walking so fast it was practically a jog. Once they returned to the apartment and Magnus had shut the door behind him, Alec turned around. His face was completely expressionless, to Magnus's surprise.

"Really?"

_Really?_ That's all he had to say to Magnus? He didn't like where this was heading.

"Look Alec, I'm sorry but you kno-"

"No, I do know Magnus. I get that your appearance matters to you and that you like spending time on perfecting it. I get it. But Jace and Isabelle were out there fighting off Raum demons! I should have been there, I mean, what if something happened? What if one of them was bitten? Raum are poisonous, you know. Both of them just fight without a clue that something might sneak up on them and that's where I come in. I keep them safe, Magnus. If something happened, by the Angel, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." The blood was rushing up to Alec's face at an extraordinary rate, except not quite for the reason Magnus would have liked.

"Darling, please. I do get it. If I had known-" He was, yet again, cut off by an angry Shadowhunter.

"But that's what I'm talking about! As a Shadowhunter you have to just assume the worst."

"Alec! STOP. CUTTING. ME. OFF. I'm just trying to be understanding! I want to apologize but I can't if you won't even let me talk." Alec had turned his head away from Magnus, arms crossed and tapping a foot.

"Magnus, I know you're trying to understand but you never will. Being a Shadowhunter comes with such a great deal of responsibility and work. If you were a Nephilim, you might-"

"I might what? Understand? Alec, do you realize who you're talking to? I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn for goodness sake. Don't act like I have no idea what it's like to be stressed out." Magnus was getting extremely impatient. Were they actually having this fight? The entire thing was completely preposterous.

"I'm just saying. Try being a Shadowhunter, put yourself in my shoes." Alec was full on glaring at Magnus now.

"Alec, look, I'm not trying to degrade you and your demon hunting or anything but I can't see how it's any harder than my job. The clients I have aren't ever polite and they just continue to demand what they need. If I use up all my energy, oh well. They don't care. I'm in the same boat with you, darling." Magnus just really wanted this conversation to blow over. Alec can't possibly stay mad at him. Can he?

Alec gave Magnus a blank stare with a "yeah-sure-whatever-you-say" look. His face twisted into a grimace before muttering "I need to go home." He proceeded to walk out the door, he didn't slam it though so that's a good sign, right?

Magnus really could understand that, yes maybe he shouldn't have taken so long to get ready when it wasn't like he was going to a party or anything. But Alec had taken it over the top. To say that as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus didn't work as hard as him? Well what did he know?! Alec had been a Shadowhunter for 18 years. Magnus had been dealing with people's shit with no much as a thank you for 800 years. He got paid, yes, but a 'thank you' would've been nice once in a while. Alec has never had to deal with the clients Magnus had to put up with on a daily basis. Earlier in the day, it had been some other werewolf who'd gotten into a fight with a vampire. That was a total mess.

"DAMMIT!" exclaimed Magnus. He needed to stop thinking about this childish dispute. He head over to the bathroom to shower and go to sleep. It was only 7 but he would've just stayed up and continued to think about trivial things. After his 25 minute shower, he went straight to bed, Chairman Meow curling up next to his cheek.

(Clary POV)

Clary heard the entire thing.

She was waiting for Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus to all come back to the Institute for a special dinner she cooked up. Well, if you could call chicken pot pie, lemonade, and rolls special. Hey, she wasn't a five-star chef. What would they be expecting? She had told all four of them about it beforehand so when only Jace and Iz came back, she was confused. Isabelle told her about the fight and how Alec and Magnus had gone back to the apartment. She was not having any of this. She spent so much damn time on this dinner and made so much. Those two needed to be here.

Clary ran outside, hailed a cab, and gave the driver the address. She got there in approximately 15 minutes and ran straight up the steps to the door with the nameplate BANE. Her fist was 3 inches from the door when she heard arguing.

"I might what? Understand? Alec, do you realize who you're talking to? I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn for goodness sake. Don't act like I have no idea what it's like to be stressed out." This was definitely Magnus, from his distinct voice to the fact he referred to himself as a warlock.

"I'm just saying. Try being a Shadowhunter, put yourself in my shoes." This was Alec, for sure. She'd never heard him sound so exasperated. Clary then heard a retort from Magnus, something about them being in the same boat. Then there was a good minute of silence and shuffling on the carpet. Somebody was coming toward the door and she didn't want them to know she'd been eavesdropping on a personal conversation like that so she quickly ran a couple doors down and hid behind a bush. Alec emerged from the door and closed it, rather quietly for someone who seemed so upset. He turned onto the sidewalk and walked straight past the bush Clary was hiding behind, in the direction of the Institute.

She needed to do something about this. She hadn't heard the entire conversation but it seemed they really needed to see things from the other's perspective. If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have immediately popped above her head. She hailed another cab and drew the sketchbook out from her bag. There was work to be done.


	2. Clary's Plan

**Hellloo! As I've stated before, this is my first fanfiction and so I hope any of you reading this can put up with me. I've found it's easier to write late at night (like 3am) on weekends. So I'll try to get out updates weekly. Then again, this chapter was me just explaining what's happening. It should get more interesting I promise! Please review and let me know what you all think! Thank you!**

**Love always **

**Hannah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, seriously. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this *sigh***

(Izzy POV)

"Alec, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Magnus's." Izzy started questioning Alec the moment she saw him walk through the Institute doors.

"I WAS at his apartment. I left," came the reply from Alec.

"Well, obviously if you're standing here. I thought you'd be staying over. What happened?"

"He pissed me off," he said as if that explained everything.

"And, exactly,_ how_ did he piss you off?"

"First of all, he put you and Jace in danger with the whole make-up ordeal. Then, when we got back to his apartment we started to fight. It was the dumbest conversation, Izzy. He was saying all this junk about how Shadowhunters and warlocks work just as hard as one another. It just pissed me off. And the worst part is that he was right." Alec elicited a long sigh. Izzy just shook her head.

_Boys._

"You two are seriously the worst," she remarked. "I guess it could be worse. Just apologize to him tomorrow. It's getting kind of late and I can imagine you're tired. Just go get some rest, alright?" She gave him a small push in the direction of the bedrooms and he started walking. "Oh, and Alec?"

"Hmm," he said as he rotated his head to look at Izzy.

"You're an idiot."

He smiled at her comment. He really should do that more often. "I know." And with that, he went up to his room.

Honestly, what would he do without her? She gave some damn good advice. Even if the advice should have just been common sense.

"Pat on the back for Isabelle Lightwood." She complimented herself and went back in the kitchen to talk to Jace.

(Alec POV)

Alec went straight up to his room, like his sister said he should do. Did he actually take advice from his sister? Hell must have frozen over. He reached in the air and stood on his toes, stretching for a good eight seconds. He let his shoulders slump and yawned as he walked over to his dresser. He looked over at his clock that read 9:06pm. Standing in front of his dresser, he reached for some shirt that had been lying there for who knows how long and threw it on his bed to change into.

Walking over to his bed, he pulled off his dirty faded black sweater. Quickly glancing in the mirror, he thought the same thing he thinks whenever he sees his exposed body. All the swirling, intricate patterns on his skin never failed to boggle his mind, even now. They just looked so delicate, which was ironic considering their job fighting demons. It was really simple, but he found it interesting. How many did he even have? If one just showed up out of the blue, he'd never noticed. That's how many he had.

Alec pulled the black t-shirt, the one he'd thrown on the bed, over his head. It was his favorite. It had a couple of holes in it, but it wasn't too tight or too loose. It was extremely comfortable. Not that he really cared, but it also still had the ink black color it should've been rather than its faded companions in his closet. Alec was exhausted.

"That day was too long," he murmured to himself before passing out.

(Clary POV)

Her goal was to get in and out of each of their rooms as soon as she could.

Alec was easy. He was sleeping on his stomach and didn't look easy to wake up. She grabbed her stele and drew a small rune on the space between his neck and shoulder blade, where she'd found a hole in his shirt. Lucky her. After she finished drawing the last line, she unhooked the necklace from around his neck. She knew it had the key to Magnus's on it, and for the next step in her plan, she needed into his apartment.

One might wonder though, "Why is she doing this for them?" She didn't really know herself. She still felt bad for yelling at Alec a while back, accusing him of being a bad Shadowhunter and loving his brother. She'd gotten that scare, of what it feels like to like someone you're practically related to. He didn't deserve the shit she gave him that night. Plus, she really liked Alec and Magnus as a couple and didn't want to see anything bad to go down between them.

And hey, she had to admit, this was a hell of a good time. She felt like such a badass! It was fun, and it sure would be interesting to see how Alec adjusts to being Magnus and vice versa.

She hopped onto her bike and rode it over to Magnus's apartment (New York at night? No problem with the help of a trusty glamour). She made her way into the apartment using Alec's key and into his bedroom. He looked really, plain. Without all the makeup and interesting clothes, not to mention the little ball of fluff curled up next to his cheek, he looked almost innocent. She almost laughed aloud at that thought. Magnus? Innocent and shy? By the Angel, this plan might turn out more interesting than she thought.

Anyways, she quickly drew the rune onto the same place she had put on Alec. Clary knew this rune would work on a Downworlder like Magnus. She'd gone through several trials, trying to get a rune that would work without harming him. 27 attempts later, she found the perfect arrangement of lines and curves for the effect she needed. Seconds later, the rune stood out on his unmarked skin, but it would fade from him eventually. She worked her ass off on this rune, it better. She stuffed the stele back into her jean pocket and made her way back to the Institute.

Tomorrow should be a very, _very_ interesting day.


	3. The Mirror Must Be Lying

**Hi guys! Okay, I am alive. I wanted to upload earlier today, but I've recently started a new show (Merlin) and I've been watching it nonstop sooo yeah. One more chapter (I almost just typed episode omg) of boring old stuff. Except, I hope this isn't as boring as last chapter, it's just a lot of internal monologue. I wrote most of this around midnight. I am uploading this at 1am and I have school in 6 hours so you all better love me! **

**-Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything. One day...**

(Jace POV)

"Is he alright?" Jace inquired, looking down at his dark-haired parabatai. "Seriously how is he not awake? Shouldn't he be out like running or something?"

It was 10:08 in the morning. Now to most people, such as myself, this was rather earlier. But he honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw Alec sleep past 8:30. Usually when Jace woke up, Alec had already gone for a morning jog and made breakfast or something of that nature.

Snapping back to reality, Jace noticed Izzy yanking on Alec's legs. He thought she was trying to wake him up but wasn't sure. That looked extremely painful. How was he still asleep?

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD, WAKE UP!"

"Izzy calm down. By the Angel, he's sleeping. He's probably just tired."

"No way in hell, Jace. His 'sleeping in' is waking up at 8 and not taking a shower right away. This is weird."

"Well what do you think happened? He's perfectly healthy, it's not like he's dead. Look he's breathing."

That he was. His chest rose with each intake of his breath and fell soon after. He looked rather peaceful.

"Just leave him be, he'll probably wake up soon."

She gave him a thoughtful glance before sighing and walking out of the room with Jace.

(Magnus POV) – When I say 'Magnus' point of view, it will mean Magnus's thoughts in Alec's body. :)

_Why does my back hurt so much?_

Magnus opened his eyes to find that the light was already on. It was so bright though, so he just closed his eyes and laid in bed some more, lost in thought.

He started thinking about the fight with Alec last night. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so angry at him. Except…no. Alec had no right to degrade his job like that. He worked his ass off just like Shadowhunters did. They were both a little strung up. If they just talked it out, it'd be fine. No big deal, right?

What time was it anyways? Magnus reached over to the bed side table and grabbed his phone. (A/N: he's still tired, he doesn't realize it's not his phone at first) Wait, 10:19 am but why was there eight missed calls? They we're all from…Magnus? What the hell? Why did he have Alec's phone? He hit the redial button and pressed the cell to his ear.

The phone stopped ringing and he heard a click, "Hello-"

"MAGNUS? What the hell is going on!?"

(Alec POV) – Again, when it's Alec POV, it's Alec in Magnus's body. For future reference!

Alec awoke to the birds chirping outside the bedroom window and sun streaming in through the window. He guessed it was probably sometime around 7:30 in the morning which was when he usually woke up. As he lay in bed resting his eyes a little longer, he realized his back felt amazing. He often wakes with an ache in his back, but his bed was more comfortable than usual this morning. After stretching for a couple of seconds, he swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up.

That may have been the best sleep he had gotten since he was a child. One more time, he raised his arms in the air and yawned. He felt odd, almost lanky. Walking toward the bathroom, he felt more graceful than usual. Wait a second...where he would usually turn left to walk into the bathroom, he found himself in a huge walk-in closet. It was full of clothes, bags, scarves, shoes, and make-up bags. But the most horrifying part- it was color-coordinated.

He was most definitely NOT in his room, but it certainly wasn't a stranger's room. This room belonged to his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He ran out of the closet and into the bathroom. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, wide-eyed, was the tall, lean and tan body of Magnus. To make matters worse, he was dressed in nothing but boxers.

Alec felt his face heat up but no blush. So if he was correct, Magnus must be in his body. Does that mean Magnus would be the one blushing? No, he probably never got embarrassed. Magnus was shameless. Alec ran back into the bedroom and threw some clothes on. Not the usual Magnus attire, though. He might be in his body, but that did not mean he was putting on leopard print skinny jeans and shirts with buckles, glitter, you name it. He found a green v-neck laying around and threw it on, along with some black sweats that said VEGAS down the leg. Good enough.

Alec picked up the phone and called Magnus but only got voicemail. After trying to reach him eight more times, he realized something. It was only 8 in the morning. Alec would sooner get on a float in the Thanksgiving Day Parade and do a strip tease than Magnus would wake up before 10. That meant he had two hours to pass before he even had a chance of reaching Magnus.

…

After he had cleaned out Magnus's wardrobe and put everything on hangers, vacuumed and cleaned the bathroom, he looked at the clock. It read 10:17. Perfect timing.

He threw the cleaning supplies back where he found them and tried calling Magnus again. Thankfully, this time he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello-"

"MAGNUS? What the hell is going on!?"

(Magnus POV)

Well, this was certainly a new way to wake up. It was only 10:20 in the morning, too much. "Alec? Yes it's me, what's wrong with you? Why do you have my phone?"

"No, Magnus. Ok I have no idea how to explain this. I think I have my own phone in my hand but I'm not the one talking on it?" Yes, perfect explanation Alexander.

"Alec, that makes absolutely no sense." Was he drunk?

"Magnus, I know it sounds crazy…I'm talking on your phone but I'm not me, really…" He trailed off. "Do I sound crazy?"

"Just a bit."

"Please, just go look in a mirror. No, you don't even have to do that. If I'm correct…Have you checked your surroundings recently?"

"I just woke up, not really."

"Magnus, just look around, check out a mirror, listen to 'your' voice." He sounded really worried. He also sounded very…not Alec. His voice had this weird accent to it, kind of like how I've heard mine is like.

And Magnus's voice, it sounded really raspy. Probably just from waking up, but it was still different. Maybe he was coming down with a cold?

Magnus stood up and noticed that this was most definitely not his room. The walls were a barren white, as opposed to his colorful ones. The sheets were white as well, instead of canary yellow like they should be. And where were all the posters? It looked like it should be Alec's room.

Except, he realized, it WAS Alec's room.

"Why am I in your room and you're not?" He questioned the boy on the phone.

"Nothing is going to make sense until you look in a mirror. Even then, it's not going to make sense."

"Whatever you say," he said before walking over to the only mirror in the nearly empty room.

Standing in front of him was his beautiful blue-eyed boyfriend, clad in jeans from the night before and one of the infamous black t-shirts. Not without any holes, of course.

"What the actual-"

"Magnus," Alec warned. He hated when Magnus swore a lot.

"Sorry babe."

"Babe?" he asked with an almost sarcastic tone.

"Babe."

"Whatever."

"Ok, but really," Magnus started, "I'm so confused."

"You and me both, _babe_. How about this, come on over to the apartment. I just need to see this for real."

"Give me half an hour. Wait no, more like 45 minutes. I haven't gotten ready yet."

"Please don't forget that you aren't Magnus right now. You are Alec. Alec does not dress in skinny jeans and rainbow vests." He said, almost as if it were a threat. Not that he would do anything, just blush or something adorable like that.

"Mhmmm." And with that, I pressed the end button on the cell and threw it on the bed.

"Does this boy have any color in his closet?" Magnus murmured to himself. He did find a nice fitted pair of jeans and put those on, getting rid of the mucky old ones. Alec did have a white t-shirt, which was a nice change from black. He slipped that on and went in the bathroom.

Magnus looked in the mirror and it fully hit him that he was Alexander Lightwood. He could put hair gel in his hair. He could dress however he wanted. He could do so many things right now that he had always wished he could. Unfortunately, Alec had no hair products so he just brushed his teeth and left. Magnus loved his messy bed hair so he left that as is.

He hopped in a cab and headed straight to his apartment. Within about 30 minutes he was standing in front of his own door asking to be let in. He knocked on the wood and waited a few seconds before…he saw himself open the door.

"Alec?" He said to the boy in the doorway.

"Ok, this is way weirder than I was expecting."

**I SUCK AT ENDINGS SORRY! Please review and I'll feel obliged to update faster! **


	4. Alec Gets A Lesson In Fashion

**Hello all! I know I usually update on Sundays but I won't have time to write anything later (forcing my friends to watch Merlin muhaha). I would say I did alright on this chapter. I write a lot at night so if anything doesn't make sense tell me! I know it might be confusing since, you know, Magnus is Alec and Alec is Magnus but they're themselves in their heads. See? Makes no sense. Please review and tell me what you guys think! **

**What'd you guys think of the trailer? I don't know about you all, but I basically had a heart attack and cried, no big deal.**

**Oh! And thank you for all the favorites and follows! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Hannah**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?**

(Magnus POV)

"Ok this is way weirder than I was expecting," said the boy in the doorway. This same boy also happened to be a couple inches taller than him. And the same boy he'd seen in the mirror since he could look in one.

"Welcome to my humble abode," The boy said, bowing and opening the door for him, as if he we're a prince (but honestly, who could possibly be more regal than Magnus?).

"Thank you?" Magnus said as he walked into his own apartment and sat down on one of the white modern looking couches. Alec grabbed two cups of coffee from the kitchen and handed one to Magnus as he sat down across from him. They sat there for a few seconds before Alec started talking.

"I don't understand this at all, not even going to lie," Alec blurted out.

"Well, I am you and you are me. It isn't that hard to understand, I would imagine," Magnus said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Hey, don't be an asshat. That's not even what I meant. I meant, WHY am I in your body? I haven't done anything unusual to trigger a switch lately…have you?"

"Not that I can remember. I tried using magic earlier and I got nothing. Whatever is going on, I can't do much about it."

"Hmmm…well, then I guess we stick it out? I see no point in freaking out, already got that covered." Alec said reasonably. He always had been the most logical of all his siblings.

"Works for me, but first things first, we need to set some guidelines."

Alec cocked an eyebrow at Magnus. He'd always wanted to do that. "And why would we do that?"

"Because that outfit…oh god Alexander, that outfit is not doing it for me. Green shirt and sweat pants? I can deal with you wearing that here. I do as well. But I cannot let you leave wearing that. I have a reputation to uphold. It would be outright embarrassing to be seen in that, no offense hun."

"I know I don't have good fashion sense, Magnus. I'll change if I want to go out. But please, no skinny jeans and rainbow shirts and sparkles. It would just be so awkward, everyone would stare at me…" he trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"That's the point! And don't forget, you happen to be in the body of the Magnificent Magnus. Embrace the gay!" Magnus said as he extended his arms and laughed.

**(A/N: Please just imagine how great this scene would be in your guys heads'. Alec openly shouting out things and being totally over-confident and Magnus is staring down at the floor, all shy? Love it!) **

"MAGNUS!" His head shot up and looked at him, eyes completely wide. Magnus always wondered how his eyes looked to other people. It was a weird feeling, but really interesting to him.

"What!? Anyways, nobody will suspect it's you. No big deal!"

"Ok fine. But you have to follow my rules too." Alec said crossing his arms and cocking the eyebrow again. No wonder he loved it when Magnus did that. He was damn sexy.

"Your wish is my command, princess." He said, imitating Alec's bow at the door earlier.

He just rolled his eyes. "No glitter. No rainbows. No make-up. No heels. And if anything, no revealing clothes. Basically, nothing that will make my family suspect something is up."

"No glitter, rainbows, make-up or revealing clothes. That's all fine but heels? Where the hell did you get the idea I'd make you wear heels?"

"As much as I love you, I have no idea if I can trust what you're capable of, Mag."

Magnus just chuckled. "That is very wise of you to do so, young Shadowhunter."

Alec gave one of those cute, shy smiles though it looked a little out of place on Magnus's face.

Magnus got up off the couch. "Here, follow me. I'll show you some outfits I'm sure you can agree to that won't make anyone suspect anything."

They walked out of Magnus' living room and over to his bedroom. Walking into the room, Alec almost stepped on Chairman Meow but dodged right before his foot landed on the poor feline. Magnus walked over to his closet and examined it carefully. After a minute of intense thought, he pulled out a white v-neck with thin blue stripes going horizontal across the shirt and a pair of dark fitted jeans.

"This should be alright. It's good enough for me and if it's not casual enough for you, then I can't help you. If anybody asks, it's a lazy day, alright?" Magnus said, sounding pretty relaxed, as if this happened all the time.

"Yeah it's fine. Thanks Magnus."

"No problem sweetheart. I'm going to head back to the Institute before anybody notices how long I've been gone," he says as he's walking toward the door. "Don't forget the rules!"

"As long as you don't!" Alec shouted back at him, the door closing.

He decided that there was absolutely no way he was walking all the way back to Manhattan, so he hailed a cab and took it the 20 minutes back to the Institute. As he walked into the main hallway, he ran into Isabelle right away.

"Alec, where have you been? First, you don't wake up until 10:30 in the morning and then you leave without saying a word. Everybody is starting to get worried. Should we be?" she said in such a sincere way. He always knew how much Izzy cared for Alec.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Iz. I just forgot something at Magnus's last night. I went to pick it up."

"Magnus? I thought you guys had a fight last night. Did you make up already?"

He told her? "Oh yeah, it was stupid. I called him earlier, everything is perfect!" Yeah, "perfect" described their situation…perfectly.

"That's great! Well I'm thinking about going out later so I'm going to go get ready. See you." And with that, she bounded upstairs.

Magnus went into the kitchen and ran into Clary.

"Hey Alec! I heard you got up pretty late today, how are you feeling?" Why was she being so nice to him?

"Oh, I was just a little tired. But I'm all right. Why are you here so early?"

She gave me a really interesting look. "Early? Alec, it's almost noon. But Jace told me to come over. We're going to have a movie marathon."

"Ah, ok well have fun!" Magnus yelled after her. She walked out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn and gave him a really warm smile. Forget him, was she okay? Last he'd checked, Clary and Alec only barely got along. She must have been having a good day or something.

(Alec POV)

Alec sat in the familiar living room watching re-runs of _The Big Bang Theory_ and eating chicken noodle soup, Chairman Meow resting next to him. The phone rang and he went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" he said into the telephone.

"Magnus? It's Izzy! How are you darling?" Did his sister call Magnus often? He knew they got along but he was just curious.

"Oh yeah, I'm fabulous! How are you, sweety?" Ok maybe being Magnus wouldn't be that bad. He just had to act super flamboyant, right?

"Great! I heard you and Alec were fighting a little bit, but he told me everything was alright! That's good to hear. Anyways I was calling because I was planning on going out later and I need some advice on what to wear." Oh god no. This could only end badly. But he couldn't just hang up on her…

"Sure darling," he said though it felt awkward. "What do you need to know?"

"Well I was thinking of going out to eat with Simon later. We're going over to his apartment and having pizza. What should I wear?"

"Um, a dress? Dresses are always nice." He said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"A dress? We're going to have pizza though. Isn't that kind of formal? I know for sure I want to wear my new brown jacket we bought the other day."

"Well, I'm sure Simon likes dresses. Maybe a nice orange one would work? That would look nice."

"What? You mean like a maxi dress or something like that? With the brown jacket? Are you sure? I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind if I wore a casual skirt though, right? Even jeans could work. What do you think? I have this nice-" So he hung up on her anyways. What was he supposed to do? It was like she was talking another language. How Magnus did he, he would never know.

(Izzy POV)

What the hell? Did Magnus just hang up on her? He would never do that. And to make it more confusing, she was talking _FASHION_. His greatest subject! It's not rocket science, especially with Magnus's knowledge. She always called him for advice when she was going out. Maybe he was having a bad morning.

She put on an orange sundress with the brown leather jacket. It was horrid looking. Was this the advice she had just been given by the fashion expert? She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw her brother walk by the door. He glanced in as he walked by. .05 seconds later, she saw he back up and take a good look in the room.

"Orange dress and a brown jacket? That is not flattering, sorry Iz. Try a black jacket instead." And he walked away.

Did Alec, her brother, the least fashionable person she had ever know, the same guy who wears faded black sweaters with holes, just give her advice on what to wear? What was the world coming to?

**What is the world coming to!? Ahhh! Tell me how I'm doing please guys! :]**


	5. Author Note

**Hellooooo everybody! First of all, I'm sorry if you thought this was an actual update. I hate author notes with a burning passion but I felt it was necessary. Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't been writing! I had school and birthday's and Christmas and New Years all through the end of November and December. I just finished my finals week for school which means I have extra time! YAY! **

**I just started writing again earlier and hopefully I can get back on track with this! I'm about 500 words in right now on chapter 5 and now that I have an actual plot going it's been easier to write. So yes, that's all I'd like to say! To say I'm sorry, here's a small bit from the next chapter (even though you'll be seeing it soon but I just feel really bad!)**

**If you're still interested my story even now, then I hope you find money on the street tomorrow and you have a fabulous day! :)**

****(This is Alec speaking to Magnus)- "Before I start losing my mind I would just like to say I love you. Now, I just got a call from someone whose name I didn't recognize and they asked if they could bring friends to "my party" tomorrow night. I was unaware I was having a party tomorrow and this is a really REALLY BAD TIME TO THROW A PARTY. MAGNUS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SOCIALIZE WITH STRANGERS. HOW? THIS ISN'T OKAY HELP WHAT DO I DO?"


	6. Magnus Becomes A Lightwood

**SUP YA'LL I'M BACK! I didn't drop off the face of the earth unless you count winter break because haha I didn't see people for days on end but I'm back now! I'm the least motivated person alive but I'm going to work hard to update more often than 2 months I think that's a reasonable goal if I do say so myself! Tell me how I did?**

**Enjoy!**

**Hannah**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**(Izzy POV)**

Izzy was speechless. Her brother, the same guy who wore ugly sweaters two sizes too big because they "looked good on him", just gave her advice in fashion. Turning to the mirror, she looked at this "unflattering" outfit, as Alec put it. It wasn't that bad, although the brown jacket wasn't her greatest idea. How he was able to notice that shade of her bomber jacket when he usually can't tell blue and dark purple apart at a glance was beyond her. Izzy was shrugging her jacket off when her cell on the night table started ringing.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Izzy? It's Jace. So apparently last night there was a ton of demons attacking passerby. I don't know I just heard it from Simon, he said it was on the news there was a bunch of "murders" but I suspect more. Anyways, we should go tonight and check it out in case. I'm out right now but I'll be at the Institute later and we can leave around 6."

"Sure thing. See you later." And with that, she hung up the phone.

"Alec!"

**(Magnus POV)**

"Alec!" He heard Isabelle scream from across the hall. For a moment he didn't answer, he had forgotten exactly where he was.

"Oh wait," Magnus chuckled to himself. "That's me now! Yes sister dear?" he said stepping out into the hall.

"Tonight at six, you me and Jace are going out and kicking some ass. I don't have a location yet; Jace didn't tell me, but I'll let you know when he does. You are free, right?" She had her hands on her hips and a face that said it didn't matter if he was free or not. Magnus tried it anyways."

"Well, I did have-"

"Nope. You're coming with us," Izzy strutted into her room and turned on some pop music he wasn't familiar with.

Ah, welcome to the life of Alec Lightwood.

Magnus went back into Alec's room and grabbed the ringing cell phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" Magnus didn't even finish the introduction before he heard incoherent noises and a quick, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Care to try that again?" Magnus said into the phone with humor laced in his voice.

"Before I start losing my mind I would just like to say I love you. Now, I just got a call from someone whose name I didn't recognize and they asked if they could bring friends to "my party" tomorrow night. I was unaware I was having a party tomorrow and this is a really REALLY BAD TIME TO THROW A PARTY. MAGNUS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SOCIALIZE WITH STRANGERS. HOW? THIS ISN'T OKAY HELP WHAT DO I DO?" By the end of this, he was holding the phone about a foot from his ear.

Shit. He totally forgot he was throwing another party. There wasn't even a reason he just really felt like being in that party atmosphere again.

"Alec! Calm down!"

"HOW?"

"We can get through this, okay? There are probably too many people to cancel by this point. I sent invitations out a week ago. I promise I'll wake up extra early and help you out."

"I actually kind of already promised that we'd go out to lunch with Jace and Clary tomorrow,but after you'll help?"

"Yes of course! And after tonight, I'll need to eat my feelings at lunch tomorrow…"

"What's going on tonight?"

"I guess there have been some demon problems in the city and I have to go fight. What did I do to deserve this? I am the Magnificent Magnus fucking Bane-"

"Magnus I've told you not to swear," Alec whined. It was so adorable when he did that, so why stop?

"Excuse me. I am Magnus Bane the High Warlock of this whole city. I do not sweat. I do not know how to handle actual weapons. I've only ever used magic and spells to fight things off and I just…ALEC HELP ME."

**(Alec POV)**

"What's that? I thought I just heard the- what did you call yourself? The Magnificent Magnus Bane?" Alec laughed.

"Did you just make a joke? Wow maybe this little arrangement is for the best. Anyways, if you're going to make fun of me then I could always just leave you alone tomorrow night."

"No no no it's ok. I'll be nice now!" Help was necessary because there was no way Alec could throw a party for his family, let alone hundreds of random Downworlder strangers.

"First things first, how exactly do I wield a seraph blade? Wait, you like using your bow and arrows don't you?"

"Don't bring them because Jace and Izzy will realize something is wrong right away. All you have to do is get seraph blades from the weapons room. Just follow Jace beforehand and grab a bunch. Then you just simply name them after an Angel. I can't explain how to fight over the telephone. That part you'll have to figure out yourself. Come over after, ok? And please stay safe!" He knew he sounded like a mom sometimes but when you have Magnus for a boyfriend, well, you never know what to expect.

"Well I sort of knew all that but I figured there wasn't much you could tell me. Sorry babe, just stressed out. I'll be careful!"

"Wow really? Thank you Mag-"

"Maybe." Magnus laughed and hung up just like that. Alec was ready to start pulling hair out. He should get a trophy for staying sane with this man.

**(Magnus POV)**

_A few hours later…_

Magnus was standing in the middle of the weapons room, staring off into space and unsure of what to do. He held in his hands two seraph blades and Jace, Clary, and Izzy were running around grabbing things and lacing up boots.

Magnus already got the uniform right; he had seen it on Alec enough times and boy did he pay attention to his outfits. Now that he had a hold of Alec, no more of those faded sweaters. Just for kicks, earlier, he walked around the Institute in the one outfit he bought Alec a couple weeks ago. The day Alec wore these clothes of his own will would be the day Jace's self-esteem plummeted. Clad in dark wash skinny jeans and a simple aqua V-neck, Alec was looking _hot_. It was very low-maintenance which was something he had always loved about Alec but it hugged him in all the right places instead of sagging. He got some pretty interesting reactions from his boyfriend's family members. Clary noticed and just laughed to herself. Speaking of the fiery redhead, she was waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Alec?" She was still acting way too friendly. Maybe she and Alec were getting along better and he never told Magnus.

"Oh, yeah sure. Where are the sensors again?" He spun a full 360 on his heels and looked around. He'd never been in this room of the Institute before and it wasn't exactly organized.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him. "Where they usually are? They're in the drawer." She pointed over to a wooden table by the door.

"Oh yeah," Magnus laughed. "Of course, sorry, I'm a little tired."

"Really? You seem more lively than usual." She shrugged. "Ready to go?" Izzy grabbed the bow and arrows off the table where her whip was lying in the light making the gold look almost sparkling. She held them out for "Alec" to take but they just stood there for a while until Magnus figured out she was offering them to him.

"I won't be needing those today." He said like it was no big deal.

Izzy looked taken aback. "What do you mean? You always use your bow. I don't even remember the last time you left without them. Are you okay, Alec? What are you going to use? Seraph blades?"

"Well yeah, that's what I figured I would use. I just don't feel like my aim is all here today." Clary giggled into her arm and transitioned into coughing. But that wasn't funny?

Magnus and Izzy just started into each other's eyes for a bit before she sighed and walked away.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Jace popped his head in the door. "Are we going or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other all night? I have plans later can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming. Calm down Jace." Alec retorted with a smirk, grabbed the sensor and walked out of the room.

"Did Alec just tell me to calm down? The world has to be ending." And with that they all made their way out to the front of the Institute and made their way to wherever Jace dragged them. Magnus never dreamed that during his lifetime he'd be stuck fighting without magic. He just hoped he didn't completely screw this up.

**I hope it was alright! I promise (hope?) more interesting events will take place later! **


End file.
